


New Beginning

by chiiinupbuttercup



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, EXO x Seventeen, HunHan 2.0, M/M, Mild Smut, MonstaX x Seventeen, Moving On, Multi, New Beginning, Romance, Romantic Comedy, new ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiinupbuttercup/pseuds/chiiinupbuttercup
Summary: When Sehun found out that Luhan had truly move on. It is time for him to let go of the past.But how will he able to get over him if every place he went to reminds him the precious memories they spent together.Until one unexpected night happened. When Sehun thought that he is talking to his friend but ended up talking to a stranger. And that's Yoon Jeonghan a guy whose heart is crushed by his former love.Will these two able to find a new love? Or will they continue their hopeless one sided love?A story of New Beginning for the two broken hearts.A HunHan ver 2.0





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

**P R O L O G U E**

 

* * *

 

 _"Ugh, I hate this feeling!"_ Sehun said as he folded his arms. He then grabbed a drink at the counter before going back to his friend. 

 _"Like, how dare he replaced my perfection to that that girl. Don't get me wrong. I'm okay if he choose a guy over me. But a girl? Well, hell no!"_ a pause _"Hello everyone, introducing to everyone, this is my girlfriend. Girlfriend my ass "_ Sehun gulped down the bottle of beer. He then looks at the empty bottle and sway it around. He then repeated his sentence. 

 _"Again he is like, hello everyone introducing to everyone this is my girlfr---shit"_ His eyes widen when he is supposed to be talking to Johnny but the guy infront of him ain't Johnny. He immediately apologized and then went away to look for his friend. 

Jeonghan watched the frustrated guy as he walks away. When he is out of his sight. He then approached his friends.

 _"Ey, there is this handsome guy whose letting out his anger. Probably about love"_ Jeonghan began to approached his group of friends

 _"Really? Spill the beans"_ Kihyun asked

 _"He might be the one who can make you forget him"_ Wonho teased

 _"Stop, I'm not looking for a relationshit"_ Jeonghan said 

 _"Relationshit? Bitter much"_ Kihyun raised his brow

 _"Am not"_ Jeonghan defended

 _"Don't worry Jeonghan. Today is the day. A new beginning will start for you!"_ Wonho said

 _"For a new start!"_ Kihyun raised his glass

The guys cheered and partied the night away. 

 While Sehun is cursing as he looks for Johnny Boy. _"Ugh, he's so pretty... I hope I could meet him again."_ he then slapped his face _"Nope, nope, nope.  No romance for Oh Sehun"_


	2. The News

It's been 3yrs since Sehun and Luhan broke up. The reason still remain a mystery especially to Sehun. Who doesn't have any idea what cause them to live separately.

⏪⏪⏪Flashback 

October 10, 2014

It's 8 in the evening. Sehun and Luhan are taking a stroll in the park. They went to the swing to take a break. 

"Sehun-ah, let's end this.." Luhan said

Sehun suddenly stopped swinging "What? End what?"

"End this. Us being together." Luhan said seriously 

"Very funny hyung. Your april fool's joke really took a long time" Sehun let out a weak laugh. 

"Oh Sehun, I'm being serious" Luhan began to stand up and went infront at the latter. "Let's break up"

Sehun looks at his hyung with a confused face. He licks his lips and shakes his head. "This is not funny Hyung..." 

Luhan then unclasp his couple bracelet. He grabbed Sehun's hand and place the bracelet into his palm. "I'm Sorry" he then left Sehun dumbfounded 

Sehun looks at his hand. Tears began to fall as he clenched his fist. He raised his head up and soon the rain starts pouring. He smiled and thought the rain came in a perfect timing. 

End of flashback ⏩⏩⏩

"Sehuuun ah~ Can you stop staring at my bacon. Your giving him the creeps" Chanyeol said

Sehun blinked and smiled "Sorry hyung, I'm just..you know"

"Thinking of him?" Baekhyun asked

Sehun didn't replied. For the Hyungs silence means yes. The two began squeezing Sehun inbetween with a big hug. Making there maknae squirmed but later on gave up.

"Hey guys, Lay hyung told me that Luhan hyung just updated his Weibo. And guess what. Someone is getting his flute blown" Kai said as he raised both of brows.

"Shhh. Kai." Baekhyun gave Kai the-shut-your-mouth-up

"Oppss" Before Kai can escape. Sehun already grabbed his phone making him started. 

"Yaa... Yaaa" Kai tried getting his phone back. 

_"Hello everyone, introducing to everyone, this is my girlfriend......."_

_"Uhmm.. Sehun.. "_ Kai slowly tries to get his phone back but 

*CRASHED*

 _"Okaaay. Gotta buy a new phone"_ Kai said as he crouched down and grabbed his broken phone

Sehun then storm out the living room and heads directly to his room. Closing it loudly before locking it. 

Chanbaek fold both of their arms and gave Kai the-look-what-you-made-him-do . Before flicking his forehead _._

_\----------_

_"I'm sorry Jeonghan. Let's just end this."_ Seungcheol said as he removed Jeonghan's hands away his waist.

 _"What do you mean? Seungcheol, I thought you love me?"_ Jeonghan asked 

_"I do love you. But not in a romantic way. I love you as a brother. And that's it"_

_"But we have sex"_

_"It's just sex. Not make love"_ Seungcheol said. _"Please stop this, I don't want things to get pretty awkward"_ he added

Seungcheol began dressing himself. Once he's done. He immediately left the room. Leaving Jeonghan calling his name. 

 _"Choi Seungcheol!"_ Jeonghan cried. He then grabbed the pillow and throw it at the door. _"I hate you!"_

__\----------_ _

_"Hey Johnny, let's meet up tonight. I need to get wasted"_ Sehun said on the other line.

 _"Okay Hyung, but you need to get here and asked permission to you know who"_ Johnny said 

_"Yeah, yeah. Just get ready. I'll be there after 20 minutes"_

_"Araso"_

Sehun ended the call. He then checked the time. He brushed off his hair before letting a big sigh. _" Why Luhan? Why? "_

_\----------_

Jeonghan started texting his two bishes.

To: Wonhoe, Kihoe

Can we three meet up later. I really need you two. Feeling broken. 

  * SENT



After 3 minutes he received a message

From: Wonhoe

Let me guess. The camel has dumped you? Lolol. I know a new place we could go to. I'll send the address. See ya later angel. Xoxo

P.s: I'm with my baby Kihyun.

He then started to type 

To: Wonhoe

I didn't asked if Kihyun is with you. Hmp. Yeah. See you later. I'm just gonna take a shower. Be there like 30 or 1hr. 

  * SENT



Jeonghan placed his phone on his bed, he stand up and went to the bathroom to took a quick shower. He then began fixing himself. He needs to forget the guy who just used his body for pleasure. The guy who he felt in love with. 


	3. Unexpected Night

 

 

_"Ya, Johnny. I'm already here infront of the building."_ Sehun said _"Get your ass down here"_ he added

 

_"Hyung, I told you to ask permission to---"_

 

_"Who are you talking to? Are you cheating on me Youngho Seo"_

 

_"Hyung, get your ass up here. Befor---"_

 

*toot toot* The line disconnected. Sehun glance at his phone and let out a chuckle.

 

_"RIP my dongsaeng"_ he thought as he put his phone into his pocket before entering the building.

 

\---------

 

Sehun rang the doorbell twice. When the door opened he saw Renjun munching his chips.

 

_"Sehun Hyung!"_ Renjun exclaimed. _"What brings you her----ohhh. If you're looking for Appa he's at his room with Eomma"_

 

Sehun nodded and went inside. He directly went to Johnny's room. And decided to barge in.

 

_"What the actual fvck?"_ Sehun said

 

_"Hyung!"_ Johnny startled he then pushed taeyong gently who is in top of him

 

_"Tsk"_ Taeyong rolled his eyes and approached the older he then grabbed his collar and whispered _. "Be here by 11pm sharp. BRING HIM BACK AS A WHOLE. Got it?"_ he removed his grip and left the two.

 

_"Time of the month?"_ Sehun asked as he brushed his shirt.

 

Johnny nodded and buttoned his shirt. _"Let's hurry up. He might change his mind_ " he grabbed his Hyungs wrist and quickly went outside the house.

 

\----------

 

Inside the car. Sehun been complaining about his hyungs. Saying that Suho been meeting up with Kris hyung. And that Kai and Do are being noisy every midnight. So on and so forth.

Johnny also shared his experience. How his Children used him as a ladder to get the stuff they can't reach. 

For the whole trip. The two kept on complaining and gossiping their members. 

 

\------------

 

Jeonghan and his bestfriend's arrived at their destination. Upon entering they already saw some couples kissing. Jeonghan cringe as he glance those PDA's.

 

_"Hey guys. Get a room. This ain't a motel"_ Wonho shouted. Making the couples stop and looks for the person who shouted.

 

_"Geez, We're not starting a fight here Won"_ Jeonghan said as he pushed Wonho inside the bar. He began to realize that someone is missing. He turned his head and saw Kihyun bickering the couples who looks like minors. He shakes his head and went to approach his nagging friend.

 

_"So kids. If you pop out your semen inside. You'll die. Same as you. You both will die."_ Kihyun said with a smile. While the two kids are looking terrified.

 

_"Stop scaring the kids away."_ Jeonghan pinched Kihyun's ear and dragged him along with him _. "You two continue what you two doing."_

 

_"Nooooo, they will die"_ Kihyun cried out

 

 

When Kihyun saw the kids screaming as they run away. He then flicks Jeonghan's finger. _"Don't injure my precious ear. I'm all good "_ he said with a grin.

 

Jeonghan looks at Kihyun with an amused face as he approached Woohyun whose giving his partner a thumbs up.

 

_"Match made in he----llvean"_ Jeonghan thought.

 

 

\--------

 

 

_"Hyung, what's the problem?"_ Johnny asked

 

"Good thing you asked" Sehun cleared his throat _"It's about my ex"_

 

_"Luhan hyung?"_

 

_"Yep, I found out that he already mo--mo--"_

 

**_"Move on"_** Johnny stated

 

_"Exactly!"_

 

_"Why can't you say it clearly?"_ a pause _"Still love him?"_ Johnny raised his brown he then felt a vibration from his pants.

 

_"Ugh, I hate this feeling!"_  Sehun said as he folded his arms. He then grabbed a drink at the counter before going back to his friend. 

 

_"Like, how dare he replaced my perfection to that that girl. Don't get me wrong. I'm okay if he choose a guy over me. But a girl? Well, hell no!"_  a pause _"Hello everyone, introducing to everyone, this is my girlfriend. Girlfriend my ass "_  Sehun gulped down the bottle of beer. He then looks at the empty bottle and sway it around. He then repeated his sentence. 

 

_"Again he is like, hello everyone introducing to everyone this is my girlfr---shit"_  His eyes widen when he is supposed to be talking to Johnny but the guy infront of him ain't Johnny. He immediately apologized and then went away to look for his friend. 

 

Jeonghan watched the frustrated guy as he walks away. When he is out of his sight. He then approached his friends.

 

_"Ey, there is this handsome guy whose letting out his anger. Probably about love"_  Jeonghan began to approached his group of friends

 

_"Really? Spill the beans"_ Kihyun asked

 

_"He might be the one who can make you forget him"_ Wonho teased

 

_"Stop, I'm not looking for a relationshit"_  Jeonghan said 

 

_"Relationshit? Bitter much"_ Kihyun raised his brow

 

_"Am not"_ Jeonghan defended

 

_"Don't worry Jeonghan. Today is the day. A new beginning will start for you!"_ Wonho said

 

_"For a new start!"_ Kihyun raised his glass

 

The guys cheered and partied the night away. 

  
 While Sehun is cursing as he looks for Johnny Boy.  _"Ugh, he's so pretty... I hope I could meet him again."_  he then slapped his face  _"Nope, nope, nope.  No romance for Oh Sehun_ "

 

As he roam around the bar his phone started ringing. He saw that Johnny just texted him.

 

From: Johnnyboi

Hyung, I'm sorry but I already went home. I got a call from my son. Taeyong is throwing tantrums again. I'm really sorry hyung. I'll make up to you. I promise. Labya sehun hyung!

 

Sehun let out a sighed of disbelief. He then went to the counter and decided to get wasted alone.

 

After finishing a dozen of bottles and shots. He can feel the alcohol kicking. _"One last shot"_ he thought as he gulped down the glass and immediately took the chaser. 

 

Sehun is about to leave but saw a familiar figured. 

 

_"Jooohhhnnnyyy ahhhhhh~~~~"_ Sehun said as he hugged the latter's back. _"Youuu cum backk"_

 

_"What the---"_ Jeonghan was started he removed the arms of the guy who is basically wrapping his waist. _"Sorry, I'm not Johnny.."_

 

_"Noooooo"_ Sehun hugged him tighter _"Don't cha leafve meeee"_

 

_"You got the wrong dude"_ Jeonghan aggressively removed the latter's arm. Making him lost his balance and flop on the floor.

 

Sehun chuckled and brushed his hair up he looks at Jeonghan whose looking at him with a confused look. Sehun grabbed his arm making the latter fall  in between his legs. Jeonghan was about to pushed him but Sehun pulled him closer. 

 

Jeonghan eyes widen when he felt the lips of the stranger upon his. He tried pushing him away but the grip of the latter is too strong. All he can do is go with the flow. Jeonghan doesn't want the stranger to think that he is a sloppy kisser when in fact he's the best kisser according to the guys he kissed (Scoups, Joshua, Woozi, Minghao, Mingyu, Taehyun, etc // ~~this boii has zero chill)~~ He gently wrapped his arms around the latter's neck pulling him closer. Making the kiss deeper. He can felt his partner's lips forming a curve which he finds it amusing. _"Is this perv smiling"_ he thought 

Sehuns hand rose to his cheeks as their lips parts away. He looks at Jeonghan  and gave him a genuine smile.  Once again he moved closer and peck his lips before losing his consciousness. 

_"You son of a bish... "_ Jeonghan said with irritation as he watched the guy sleeping on his lap. _"I ain't bringing you home"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
